The Helpless General
by StormButt
Summary: Iroh has just been taken prisoner by the fire nation after being betrayed by Zuko. A man known only as The Warden has been tasked with a simple job. Break the once great general in the way only he knew how. He reflects the story of his work in his diaries. He knows only one way to break his prisoners; by tickling them. He has never failed, not even once.


Day 1.

 **My name is The Warden. That is all you'll ever need to know about me.**

My special skills have been called upon once more by the Firelord himself. Upon the full realization of who it was I would be breaking I found myself ecstatic. The once great General Iroh. It was a man who I had once held in high regard when I was a child and heard stories of his power in war. He had recently turned traitor, and now Prince Zuko returns home only to throw his uncle into prison. Firelord Ozai has given me express trust in breaking not only a traitor of our great nation, but his very own brother.

He looked so defeated when he entered my prison. His head was hung low in what I could only assume was shame. I of course force all of my prisoners on their first day to do the great walk of shame. I had stripped him entirely naked and forced him to carry the prison garb he would wear in his hands. I had permitted him to wear his geta sandals. Watching the soles of his feet as his feet rose from his sandals with each step was exhilarating. I was practically given express permission to do whatever I pleased with royalty themselves. Now his family meant nothing, and he was all mine.

Once he was in his cell I gave him some time to adjust. My men reported to me that he had clothed himself quickly and now simply faced the wall with his head hung. He was ashamed of his actions, I'm sure. I still would call Iroh a noble man who knows when he has done wrong. Somehow his own acknowledgement of his sins excites me even more. Perhaps he will find the torment he'll soon grow accustomed to his punishment.

I gave him exactly an hour before I walked myself to his cell. He hadn't moved an inch. He still sat on his knees facing the wall. I could see he had kicked off his geta and his bare toes ran into the ground. The soles of his feet extended up and faced me. The fool didn't know what that did to me… what it made me want to do. I felt near animalistic upon entering his cell. Even inside he did not turn to me.

"Bind him," I had ordered my men.

Without hesitation my men listened to me. Now I could see the shock on that old fool's face. There was no more silent shame lingering on his face. He cried out in shock as my men forced him right onto his fat stomach. The guards began to bind his wrists behind his back with shackles. Then, they grabbed him by the ankles and pulled them up. His bare feet were bound together by chain. Soon enough the former general was hogtied on the ground with his bare feet exposed. I watched his toes wiggle as he squirmed and panted. His face was red.

"Now," I had told the pathetic old man. "I'm sure you understand that I'll have to take special treatment with you, General Iroh. Nothing in the world can keep me away from your feet now."

I could see the look of confusion and shock cross the old man's face. They always looked lost, and dumbstruck whenever I said that line. Iroh didn't even have time to process the gravity of my words before the poor old man suffered. I went right to the old man and got down on my knees. I lifted both hands to his feet.

The old man asked me what I was doing. I could sense true, genuine terror in his voice. I knew there was something I adored about this old man and his beautiful wrinkly feet. I could tell upon touching them that they were a sensitive part on his body. They were soft to the touch. A little known fact about firebenders are that due to the fire in their bodies their flesh is always extra sensitive. The soles of his feet, even though he was an old man, were soft and sensitive. My fingers couldn't help but slide oh so lightly against them.

The pathetic old man laughed. I couldn't help but think how astounding it was. Most of my new captives at least try to hold back laughter during the first of my many touches. Iroh couldn't resist because his feet were simply that sensitive. I wonder if it was due to the many years he spent being pampered by his men in the army he once controlled, or simply an awful curse the old man had been struck with.

Iroh seemed to understand quickly just what the game we were playing was. I was glad for that. Far too many of my new captives simply try to plead and beg their way out of me tickling their feet. They didn't understand that I wasn't trying to get anything out of them. I was trying to break them. I needed them broken in mind to the point where tickling was all they knew.

Iroh was a man strong of wills. I knew going in I would have to be extraordinary cruel to even chip away at a grizzled old general's armor. I ran my fingers over his soles and watched his poor face scrunch and shift in pure agony at the touches. He laughed so much but never once did he plead. I dare say I was proud of him. He was so far living up to just about every story I had heard of his glory days. He played dumb, but Iroh was the strongest man I had ever seen.

Still, you can only admire a man so much when you're tickling his soft feet. His laughter was wonderful. Deep yet genuinely distressed. His toes wiggled at every touch. I found his arches to be one of the worst spots on his body. His soles were wide and even when I had an entire hand tickling them at once I couldn't get to every sweet spot.

I didn't taunt him verbally. Not yet. I need him to try and believe for now that he is strong enough to overcome this. I need him to believe that he isn't going to become nothing other than my toy. It will only be so much more sweet when he is broken if I do.

I tickled him for exactly two hours. I don't think even he expected it to last so long. He seemed exhausted by the end of it. He was near his breaking point for the day. It was a bit disappointing. In hindsight, however, it was my fault. I was going too fast. I was too eager for this one to simply taunt him slowly. Even when I finally stopped I still wanted more. I wanted to make him squeal and beg. It had been quite some time since one of my male captives had moved me in such a way.

I ordered my men to take Iroh to the bath and to scrub his body entirely clean of any sweat he might have picked up in his torture. Normally on the first night of their captivity I make it a point to bathe a pet myself. I'll tell them how from now on every day will end with me scrubbing their feet clean. Tonight, however, I couldn't stand it. The moment I was back in my quarters I shamefully dropped my pants and began to jerk off to the thought of that old man. If I were less sane I might have already used that old man's soft feet for my cock tonight.

Once I had came I left my room. Iroh had just been returned to his cell and he was entirely naked. I had set him up in a new tool. His bottom was on the floor, but sticking right out of the cell bars were his two feet side by side in a pair of special stocks. His feet were exposed outside of the cage but the rest of him was trapped. He was giving me the silent treatment again.

I got down on my knees and pulled out lotion from my pocket. Iroh only dared to look at me once and it was when I began to massage his soles with the lotion. I watched him for only one second bite his lip. He felt something from that. Something he wanted to hide out of fear I might notice it. But I did, old man. I noticed it. I noticed the tiniest second of pleasure from me touching your feet. You're going to make a fine pet.

I'll never forget the way he said the only sentence he spoke to me that night.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Iroh asked.

Not "What do you want" or "When will you release me" like so many of my previous toys have asked. I smiled. Iroh was smart. He knew the truth deep down but he still clung to that tiny bit of hope.

"Because I want to," I answered him.

Iroh did not allow the emotion of terror I knew he felt to cross his face. I saw it, though. I saw the way his eyes widened slightly. I saw the way his feet scrunched the tiniest bit. As I walked out of the cell block where Iroh was held I gave one final look to the old man.

"In one hour," I ordered the guard who stood watch just outside Iroh's cell. "I want you to massage his feet with that lotion. Repeat until I'm awake and here in the morning, soldier."

My man agreed.

This new toy was special. Iroh was going to be my masterpiece even if it took me the rest of my life. I went to bed with a smile in my heart, and once more allowed myself to touch myself at the memory of tickling the old man's feet.

I fell asleep already trying to decide just what I would do the next day to my new captive.


End file.
